A reason to be stronger
by B.B.Johnson
Summary: Tsunade decides it's time for Hinata to become a full kunoichi. Hinata's willing to push herself, and everyone is willing to help her. When the training becomes more than any one bargained for no one knows what to do. Rated M just in case for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have only briefly proof read this, so there might be errors. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Hinata knocked firmly on the Hokage's door. She hadn't been summoned, but for this rare moment the Hyuuga heiress was irate. The Fourth Great Shinobi War had been over for a year and since that time she had made jouinin rank. Her feelings for Naruto had gone unacknowledged, and slowly but surely this last year had helped heal her heart. She was no longer living at the compound, she had fought long and hard for the right to live in an apartment. Everything in her life was looking up, well until yesterday that was. She reminded herself again that she was stronger now, and that she was here to demand answers. She jumped a little with fright as she heard the Hokage invite her in.

"What is it that you need Hinata?" Tsunade asked with disinterest.

"I need a… answers Hokage-sama." The Hyuuga rapidly losing faith in herself almost whispered.

"About what?" Tsunade answered innocently with an evil sparkle appearing in her eye. This hadn't taken as long as she thought. _Damn, I lost another bet. _She realized in annoyance.

"I think it should be… o… obvious Hokage-sama." Hinata stutter, not sure she had the nerve for this anymore.

"Hinata." Tsunade sighed. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are the Hokage of our village of course."

"Exactly so do you think I can remember what precisely is going on with every ninja in my village at all time?"

"Well no, I don't expect that, but I just thought…"

"You just thought you were more important? Being an heiress makes you important to the Hyuuga, here you are nothing but a ninja."

"That's not exactly what I meant…"

"I am not here to baby you Ms. Hyuuga so are you going to speak up or are you going to walk out that door and quit wasting my time?" Tsunade rudely interrupted again. "I have other things besides this pointless guessing game that could use my time."

"Now wait a second." Hinata said a little louder. She was getting irritated at the situation and the Hokage.

"I just explained this I don't feel like it if you have nothing of importance to be doing here." Tsunade sighed acting completely bored.

"Fine! Why have I been taken off the active roster?" She almost yelled.

"Finally!" The Hokage exclaimed with a smile. "I was wondering how long it would take to get a little fire boiling in you."

"What?"

"You will not be leaving on a mission for the time of at least one month."

"What!" Hinata actually screeched. She wouldn't be able to float her bills with no pay and she did not want to end up going back to the compound. "How are you expecting me to live?"

"Wow. I am pleasantly surprised. The little Hyuuga does have limits. You will not be going without pay for the span of a month."

"How is that possible?"

"You have a personal mission right here inside of the village."

"Okay?" Hinata was completely lost on this entire scenario. She had screamed at the Hokage and got a smile in return and now she was being paid to stay home. She had no idea what this could all mean.

"Hinata, you are a kunoichi are you not?"

"I am." Hinata said with pride.

"As kunoichi we have different standards than that of shinobi right?"

"It is true. As women we have different vulnerabilities, but also different strengths."

"Exactly I need you to begin to work on those strengths. I need you to focus on training yourself in the areas of kunoichi life that vary from the battlefield."

"And what exactly does that entail Hokage?"

"Hinata you are not simply a very talented kunoichi. You are also a very beautiful woman, and as leader of this village I need to be able to harness all the resources within my reach. One such resource is you."

"What does beauty have to do with being a kunoichi?"

"Hinata you are not so naïve to not understand. Sakura, Ino, Tenten have all been on recon missions that only women could complete." Hinata's eyes widened in understanding.

"B-but, Hokage-sama… there… there is n-no w-way I… I c-could go on t-t-those kind of m-m-m-missions." Hinata stammered and stutter as she tried to understand why the Hokage would even suggest that kind of a mission to her. She was nowhere near capable of executing a recon mission like that.

"Exactly, Hinata you mission for the next month is to train yourself in genjutsu to cover your eyes and in the art of seduction." Hinata went so pale that Tsunade was surprised she wasn't translucent. "Hinata breathe, and look at me. I know that you and the other girls are all very close now and I know that you know that you will not be pushed too far in these missions. I just need to gain self-confidence and possibly a boyfriend. I know you have gotten over your romantic feelings for Naruto and that is why I have only began to push this. If it wasn't for the pain you were going through over the last year then you would have started this training mission much sooner."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hinata said conceding to the Hokage's will. She knew that the only thing arguing would do would be to upset the Hokage.

"I have also already informed Kurenai of the situation and she has agreed to help you begin the training process. She will ease you in to this for the next two weeks and after that I suggest talking to your girlfriends that is what they are there for." With that Tsunade handed the still shocked young woman a scroll and absently waved her out of her office.

* * *

Hinata was still staring off absently into space when Naruto tapped her on the shoulder. Hinata jumped and let out a startled gasp.

"Whoa, Hina-chan why so jumpy?"

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun. I was just zoned out I am sorry." Hinata said with a sigh of relief. She was scared that it would be Kurenai and she wasn't ready to face this issue, yet.

"Well I'm glad I found I ran into Kurenai-sensei early and she said if I found you to tell you that she would be at training ground 8 at seven p.m. and not to be late, because she was paying a baby-sitter to be there for you."

"Darn, alright Naruto-kun thanks. What time is it now?"

"It's only 6:30 so you've got some time. Want to have some ramen with me before you go?"

"No thanks maybe another time Naruto-kun, I have some things I need to get ready before training tonight." With that Hinata raced off leaving Naruto to shrug and head off to ramen alone.

_Okay, Hinata there is no getting out of this. So you have to embrace this training and take it seriously. First things first let's make this the least amount of uncomfortable with Kurenai-sensei as possible. _Hinata internally tried to push herself into bravery as she raced home to get some things to show her former, and now current again, sensei.

It was five-'til-eight when Hinata arrived at the training ground and she sighed with relief when she saw that Kurenai was already at the grounds as well. She didn't give her a chance to lose her nerve as she walked swiftly up to her sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei I don't want this process to be any more difficult than need be." Hinata said with determination. Kurenai turned to Hinata with a slightly curious look in her eyes. "So I want you to understand that I know some of what Tsunade-sama is talking about."

"That is good Hinata, but slow down…." Hinata didn't hear her sensei as she began pulling of her back pack.

"I would like to skip as much of the introduction speech as possible so I brought these." Hinata said no longer looking at her sensei and dumping the contents of her bag on the ground.

"Oh my goodness Hinata." Kurenai gasped with slight shock.

"I know it isn't a good trait, but at least now you know that I know plenty of the words that go with seduction."

"I see that you and Kakashi have something in common. Wouldn't have guessed that." Hinata stiffened as a hard to recognize male voice spoke up behind her. All of the sudden she clutched her chest, because she could no longer breathe. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of her racing heart and the embarrassment screaming doubts through her head.

"Hinata calm down." Kurenai tried to say soothingly as she grabbed the shoulders of the young woman she had been in charge of since she was twelve. "Shit, BREATHE!" Hinata finally gasped for air. "Genma you couldn't have kept your mouth shut just this once?" Kurenai admonished. "Hinata, keep breathing." Kurenai said as an after thought as she bent down to pick up the back pack and fill it back up with all the romance novels now littering the ground in front of her feet.

"Kurenai please tell me a man did not just see all those?" Hinata whispered as she almost pleaded with her sensei to lie to her.

"Hinata, yes Genma-san saw your collection, but do not worry he already knows about the special training that you are here for. He is actually here to help me with training you."

"Why?" Hinata cried. She dropped her head in her hands.

"Well I tried to tell you to slow down." Kurenai sighed standing back up to hand her student her back pack. "Basically, I am not ready to go there yet either." She gestured to the back pack. "So we are going to start with a few options of ways to overtly hide weapons in ways that are hard to notice."

Hinata sighed as she turned around to face the object of her short panic attack. _I can totally survive this. Embarrassment doesn't kill you have learned that the hard way, remember? _"Hello, Genma-san." Hinata said slowly bowing slightly to the man.

"Oh please Kami don't bow to me and Genma works just fine. I feel like I know you well enough already." He laughed as Hinata went red.

"Okay, Hinata." Kurenai interrupted. "Let's start with Genma's reason for being here hair accessories." She said with a clap of her hands. "He's the most advanced senbon user in the village." Kurenai chuckled as Hinata looked between the two of them with a quizzical look.

"Oh okay." Kurenai quickly went to work twisting Hinata's hair up and placing senbons in it to hold it in place. Hinata was surprised when Kurenai handed her a mirror to show case the effect of the senbon hairstyle.

"I want you to keep this set of senbon and try practicing doing this yourself every day for the next month until you can do it within fifteen minutes, and remember you can ask any of your friends to help you if you can't figure it out for yourself." Hinata simply nodded as Kurenai told her it was time for her to leave.

"What I thought you were training me in this process?"

"I am, but you can't get a better senbon trainer than Genma and my hour is up. I got a child waiting for me remember Godmother?" Kurenai stated simply. Hinata nodded again feeling guilty for being nervous when Kurenai should be home with her son. "I leave her in your hands Genma." She waved to both of them and then was gone.

"Okay, before we work on getting them out of your hair, we'll start with a basic throwing lesson." Hinata nodded and followed Genma to the targets he had set up while Kurenai was doing her hair. Hinata appreciated his uncaring demeanor it made the situation much easier to deal with and she started to ease up.

Genma started by showing her the best ways to hold a senbon and the most effective ways to guide one when throwing it. He couldn't help, but be slightly impressed at how well she listened and how quickly she picked up the lesson. Also, besides the mental lashing he kept giving himself he was impressed by how well she pulled of the hair style. He knew he had seen more complicated ways of putting your hair up with the senbon but the loose bun with six senbon in it really looked good on the girl.

"So like this Genma-san." Hinata asked throwing another senbon and hitting the bull's eye again flawlessly.

"Please drop that horrific and then it would have been the perfect shot." Hinata rolled her eyes they had been training for an hour already and she was hitting the target perfectly or almost perfectly pretty consistently now. Genma decided that it was enough training for the day. "Well Hinata, I think that you are exceeding Kurenai's expectations as well as mine. Let's call it a night shall we." He said as he walked over to help her retrieve her senbon.

"That would be fine Genma-s… Genma. I need a good drink anyways." Genma almost dropped the senbon in his hand in shock. "Something wrong?" Hinata asked him as she took the senbon from him.

"No, you just shocked me for the third time today that is all." He said with a shrug as they walked out of the training field. Hinata didn't ask what the surprises of the day were as she blushed figuring at least the first one was too embarrassing to acknowledge again. "Hinata you need to practice the senbon for at least 30 minutes a day if you plan on getting off this forced leave in a month."

"Okay I definitely will practice an hour a day then. Thank you for the training Genma." She smiled at him before quickly racing off in the direction of down town.

"Tomor…" Genma started before he realized she was already out of ear shot. He shrugged smiling to himself as he realized that if he wanted to train her again tomorrow then he was going to either have to hunt her down tonight or tomorrow. He shrugged. He wasn't in a drinking mood so tomorrow would be soon enough. The poor girl need an emotional break for the day any ways. He shook his head as he thought the Hokage crazy for trying to get this girl ready for a recon mission in only a short time. "There is no way that girl will become a seduction expert in that time frame." He chuckled.

"Who's a seduction flunky?" Kakashi asked appearing beside Genma in the street.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"The shy stuttering Hyuuga?"

"Yep, it seems Tsunade has put her into a seduction crash course. I was recruited to train her with the senbon by Kurenai."

"Well how'd that part of it go, since I already got the seduction jist of it?"

"She's a natural with it, and the senbon hairstyle doesn't look out of place on her like it doe on most." Kakashi only nodded and Genma could tell the odd man was scheming. "Don't get involved with her seduction training Kakashi she just started today."

"I wasn't going to involve myself." Genma gave him a sideways look. "Or anyone else. I was just thinking that I understood Tsunade's point of view of once." It was a shocked look he got this time. "Hinata is naturally attractive even in baggy clothes and sans make-up. She has medic training and she is an expert at gentle fist. Both jutsu can be deadly when used right and they both take very little time accomplish their outcomes. Then add in the Byakugan add she becomes an incredibly valuable resource to utilize for recon missions and naturally she is valuable for seduction. Only she needs the confidence to apply her natural weapons to a mission." Genma nodded slightly in understanding. He also felt uneasy about calling Hinata a resource, but he silently buried then deep within himself. Genma turned to head to his apartment and wasn't surprised when the Copy-nin disappeared. They had been friends to long for Genma not to be use to Kakashi's curiosity getting the best of him and then the man simply disappearing again.

As Genma reach his apartment his mind wondered back to all the books lying on the ground at Hinata's feet. He could have hung back longer, but when an opportunity as priceless as that arises he just never seemed to have the self-restraint to not say anything. He had almost felt bad when the girl almost fainted, but she had proved to recover better than he had expected.

Across town Hinata was well on her way through her third bottle of sake when Ino sat down on the bar stool beside her. Hinata silently slid the bottle between them. Ino silently responded by pouring herself a shot. It went without saying that they both were having a bad day. None of the four kounochi ever went to the bar alone unless it was solely to drink as much as they could humanly manage. They both sat silent through two more bottles.

"It's your turn to rant first." Ino offered.

"Only because I rarely have anything to rant about." Hinata chuckled lightly as Ino stuck out her tongue. "Tsunade took me off the active roster so that I can spend the next month working on my seduction ability for recon missions."

"Whoa, that's got to being driving you nuts. Did you start the training today?"

"Yeah, but I also only found out today." Hinata said as she pointed to her hair. "I'm going to need you to teach me how to do this, because I have to take this seriously and she said I could get help from you girls."

"Well then who did your hair?"

"Kurenai, she's my sensei in this, but only for the next two weeks. Right now I'm learning the art of the senbon from Shiranui Genma."

"Well that's definitely an easy place to start, but if Kurenai didn't do anything other than set you up to train with Genma do you think she's any more comfortable with this than you?"

"No, you should have seen her face when I showed her my romance novels in hopes of skipping a lecture about what I needed the training for." Ino chocked on her sake as she laughed. "Oh it gets better I was so nervous I dropped a whole back pack full at her feet and just after I explained that I knew what the training would entail. At that exact moment Genma spoke up to state the unknown common factor with Kakashi that I had." At that Ino laughed so hard she had to grab her ribs and wipe the tears from her eyes. Hinata glared.

"I'm not laughing at you exactly, but Hinata you are the only person I know of that ends up with stories like that. No one else is that unlucky."

"I know." She groaned dropping her head on the bar. "What went wrong with your day?" She asked hoping to divert attention from herself.

"I was informed today that my personal life is going to take a serious hit after the next academy graduation." It was Hinata's turn to choke, but she wasn't laughing.

"They're going to trust you with children?" It was the only thing she could think, but as soon as the words left her mouth she realized she had completely been tactless.

"Yeah, I know I am so disappointed." Hinata sighed in relief as Ino took no offense. "Why am I getting stuck with a genin team? I don't want to have to watch over a bunch of brats." She wailed. "How am I going to date with a bunch of annoying kids around? We all sucked as genin you know. I don't want to deal with a tiny whiny girl, a blonde with way too much energy, an extreme over eater, or even a twelve year old who has my ego! They're going to make me get gray hair." Hinata laughed as Ino even refused to be in charge of someone like herself.

"You get a quiet shy girl like me. Though that's probably not good either. A girl like I use to be would kill over at some of your antics." Hinata chuckled.

"Oh crap not only do I have to keep others from killing the brats, now I've got to worry that I might kill one."

"What about your clothes those pervy boys will have a hay day with you. You know like a miniature Kiba."

"No. I refuse to accept that kind of kid." Ino wailed again it was her turn to drop her head. "I have got to come up with an unbeatable team test." She said with a burst of enthusiasm. "I'll just have to talk to the old team Kakashi members and Kakashi himself. Problem solved!" Ino thrust her fist towards the ceiling signaling her awesome fix to her problem. Hinata lightly chuckled again. "So back to fixing your issue. How long did you say you have again?" It didn't bewilder Hinata any more at how fast Ino could switch topics or moods.

"I've got one month before I can even attempt to go back on the active roster."

"Well we'll start with a lesson in senbon hair styles after I teach you that one tomorrow afternoon. It's easy it won't take you long to figure out at all. You're going to need a shopping trip too. Are you allowed mission expenses on this?"

"I have no idea I was so frustrated and then bewildered I didn't ask, but I was told I'm getting B-ranked mission pay. I think it's because Tsunade knows I just moved out on my  
own to be honest. I'll find out before we meet up tomorrow."

"You girls need another bottle?" The bartender interrupted. Both girls nodded and Ino took her turn paying for this one. Hinata shot a burst of chakra through her system to burn up some of the alcohol in her system. It was one of the perks of being medic trained you learned how to sober up quickly if called out for an emergency.

The girls spent the rest of their evening chatting about their various life issues of the day and then a fair amount of time was spent on Ino's dating life. Hinata never could understand how Ino could even keep up with all the guys she had let take her out to dinner. Where did the girl find all the time she always wondered, but she guessed that you always found time for the things you wanted to do. Hinata took the opportunity to chat Ino up about the latest shinobi gossip. She was surprised by some of the new couples, and was more surprised by the couple break ups that had happened.

"So, I have a boy question for you?" Ino suddenly asked just as they were getting up to head home.

"What's that?" Hinata asked breezily as she had left herself a little tipsy.

"How's everything going for you on the boy front?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You know, how's the dealing with Naruto going?"

"I am soo over it I can't even believe it sometimes." She giggled and spun around.

"Really? Any new interest then?" Ino asked. Shocked that the girl could so easily brush off the Naruto situation. Ino could still remember not that long ago having a tipsy Hinata crying, because giving up hurt more than being ignored.

"You know I hate to say it after the day I had, but that senbon teacher is pretty cute, and you know I think my type has gone in the opposite since getting over my childhood crush. I am totally digging the quiet and mysterious thing."

"Like Kakashi?"

"Yeah, exactly he gives off this air like no one is good enough to break through to his heart. It gives me chills."

"What?!" Ino laughingly exclaimed.

"What it's not like I want to jump his bones per say, but sometimes there are people, not Kakashi, that give off that same air and I get the urge to put myself to the test." Ino laughed.

"You have decided you like the hard to get? I'm glad I didn't have you as competition for Sasuke back then."

"Oh goodness, it is like Sasuke!" Hinata stopped in the middle of the road. "I am so glad I learned this without ever getting sucked into that disappointing fandom." Hinata faked a shiver. Ino simply held up her middle finger as she kept walking. Hinata laughed as she jogged to keep up.

"Despite your rudeness I am really happy that your heart has mended." She smiled.

"It has with a lot of help from you." Hinata said bumping her shoulder into Ino's. "Your encouraging words really helped. You were the only one willingly to share how you had felt and how you moved on." The girls hugged as they realized they were already at Ino's apartment. "See ya tomorrow." They waved and Hinata feeling a million times better skipped home.

Genma was still lying awake in his bed as he heard the person in the apartment above him get home. He chuckled to himself when heard the stumbles to reach the bed. He of only a few reasons a person would be stumbling to get to bed at this time of night, or well morning. It reminded him that Hinata had said she was going drinking. He took a moment to let himself sense the chakra above him, wondering if he'd be that lucky. It didn't take long and he learned he wasn't that lucky. He did get the feeling that he should know the chakra though, so he had at least met the person before.

He grumbled to himself as he rolled over yet again. He apparently needed a good drunk night too. It had not been his week either. His team had failed a mission, his friend was in the hospital, and then he was in charge of training a very unique kunoichi that was invading his extra brain space right now. How was a man like him supposed to teach her to be sexy while killing someone, she was so damn naïve. Why had Kurenai roped him into this? He cursed Kurenai as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long, but I end up changing my mind about a lot of things and rewriting the entire thing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and chapter three won't take so long to come out, I promise.

I thank those of you who reviewed and followed this story. Thank You So Much! I'll try not to let you down.

~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I can not draw... I will never create a manga. *pout*~

* * *

Hinata woke groggily and held her hand limply against her forehead as she stared at the clock. She shuffled to the kitchen to get a drink of water to rehydrate. She then half-heartedly shuffled through her morning routine. She felt a little better after her shower. She stared into her mirror at herself. She couldn't find a single thing that would make the hokage think she was equipped for the missions she was training for. She was already close to mental exhaustion just thinking about everything she had to do for the training.

"I can't just sit around and stress. No better time than the present to go through a transformation anyways, I guess." She said trying to encourage herself. "You are a Hyuuga you can do this!" She was startled a knock on her door. "How does Ino recover so quickly from a night out drinking, seriously?" She grumbled as she went to her door. "Please don't give me the over excited voice okay, it's still early."

"Uh, umm wow so you do own other clothes." Genma blurted the first thought that came to mind. "I'm sorry please don't faint okay." He rushed as he saw the red burst into Hinata's cheeks.

"W-why are you here!" She exclaimed as she tried fruitlessly to pull down her take top over her shorts, while also trying not to show off her breast.

"I came by to say I was free later this afternoon if you wanted to train again that's all." He rushed out.

"I have plans to go shopping for new clothes with Ino later!"

"Quit fidgeting so much you are making it so much worse! I'm leaving find me later if you have time to train." Genma was quickly gone from sight. Before her door could slam shut it was caught by a pale slender hand.

"Hey Hina-chan do you know what has got Genma running away from your apartment?" Ino asked cheerily as she took in the sight of a tomato colored Hinata. "Did you open the door?" She was answered by a nod. "Like that?" Another nod. "And then you pulled down the top to cover the shorts?" A sigh and a nod. Ino burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh m-my Kami!" She said between giggles. "You stood in front of him exposing a lot of cleavage while also drawing attention to your legs. You are just way to amusing!"

"It is not funny Ino!"

"Come on Hinata, don't be so upset. You should at least feel a little more confident about your body."

"What part of that situation is supposed to make feel better about myself?"

"It takes a lot to make a man just as flustered as you get, and that grown man was even more flustered than you."

"Your reasoning is completely missing me here." Hinata said with a little curiosity.

"The amount of embarrassment you're capable of is more than the average, and Genma rumored play-boy was blushing, and straight-up running away." Ino sighed as she saw the still puzzled look on her naïve friend's face. "He was embarrassed too. Hinata he was just as shocked and embarrassed to see you in that little clothing as you were for him to see it."

"So?"

"Think about all your romance novels. When do the men ever get embarrassed like that?

"When they've been thinking about it, or when they realize they're paying more attention than they should be."

"So, either Genma had been absently wondering if you'd being showing up in skimpy bed clothes or, while talking to he realized he couldn't take his eyes off your body. He had either realized you're very attractive or he just learned it."

"Ah, so either way he ran away because I am desirable!" Hinata pumped her fist in joy. "Maybe I can beat the Hokage at her game yet!" Ino laughed at the extreme change in Hinata's attitude. "Let's go get some new clothes!"

* * *

"Damn… it" Genma gasped falling with his back against a tree.

"Damn it what exactly?" Kakashi asked. Genma looked up to the branch above him.

"Damn it!" Genma exclaimed stomping away.

"I'm guessing that one was directed towards your luck at resting against the tree I was in, but what was the first one."

"Buzz off Kakashi." Genma told his friend in irritation.

"You know my curiosity won't allow me to do that after you've avoided the question twice now."

"I would really rather not tell you."

"I will not leave you alone until you tell me. I have nothing else to do it today, I'm bored. Humor me." Kakashi said with an eye crinkle.

"Well at least I'm not the only one in for a long day then."

* * *

"Oh my, Hinata that dress is beautiful on you!" Ino clapped her hands.

"You really think so? Do other kunoichi really wear things like this on missions?"

"Yes! Look the slit seems high to you but it gives you a better range of motion, the decorative looking strap of fabric over your shoulder actually doubles as a weapon holster if need be, and the pink really looks great with your skin and eye color."

"Practical and useful, huh."

"We are ninja, our body is simply another weapon at our disposal."

"Ino don't these kind of missions ever get to you? You do more of them than anyone else."

"I won't lie to you Hinata." Ino sighed. "I have had a couple of the missions get a little out of hand, but never to extreme. Sometimes they aren't so bad, but usually seduction missions are used as a last resort. This means that more often than not the target is a real bad person, evil even. It is really hard to act like the stories of murder, and rape don't make your stomach turn upside down. You have to act as if you're attracted to a person who has a look in their eyes that makes you feel cold inside. You have to act as if you understand that dead, cold look. You have to put your lips on a person with a dead soul, and act like you like it. It's not fun. It is a mission that will test personal limits more than any other mission you have ever been on."

"Ino I don't know if I am strong enough for all that?" Hinata said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you dare cry for me!" Ino demanded. "I am a shinobi it is my duty to protect this village from all sorts of evil, and it reminds just what evil there is to protect it from." Hinata nod while quickly wiping away the tears.

"I will definitely try my best to get through this training then! I will help take some of that burden away from you, so we can protect this village together."

"There you go, now buy that dress and put it on the Hokage's tab!"

"Oh darn, I forgot to ask her about that." Hinata suddenly remembered. Ino sighed.

"Go take the dress off and I'll go put it on her tab."

"You can't do that we don't know if I'm allowed."

"She put you on this mission and this is required training material. She told you to ask me right? I'm deeming this required material, and you have to wear it to the training later." Ino added with a slightly evil smirk.

"What training?"

"With one Shiranui Genma, you did say that's why he stopped by right?" Hinata went pale.

"Ino I can't face him yet." She whispered. "It would be much to embarrassing, especially in this."

"You can and you will it's an order as a person trusted with advising you in the art of seduction." Ino smiled. "Now pay for the dress and let's go grab some lunch." Hinata quietly paid for the dress and Ino couldn't help, but giggled when she walked out into the street still wearing it.

_Two Blocks Later…._

"Ino! You let me walk out in it!"

"You know it is not my fault that you were to lost in thought to notice it." Hinata looked around frantically looking for a place to change. "You've already walked half way the restaurant in it why not just keep it up and get comfortable wearing it." Ino offered softly with a comforting smile. Hinata stared at her still looking panicky.

"What if someone sees me?"

"Two blocks worth of people already have, and not a single man missed it I promise."

"Ino!"

"What they were checking you out embrace it and learn how to use it against them. You're a beauty, don't doubt that okay."

"Fine I'll keep it on."

* * *

"So back to this morning what was the damn it about?"

"You're turn to pay right?" Genma smirked as Kakashi took on a crest fallen look.

"If I ran out you would disappear wouldn't you?"

"You bet your ass I would." He answered leaning back against the booth.

"Alright, I'll pay then." Kakashi shrugged and laid a few bills out on the table. He really needed to get a hobby his boredom was starting to cost him money.

"What?" Genma stared at the money. "You are willing to pay to get this information?"

"Yep." Kakashi shrugged with an eye crinkle.

"Well since were going to be spending the day together why don't we get some training in."

"A sparring session then?" Genma nodded replacing his senbon and shoving his hands in his pockets as he left the building.

* * *

"T-this is the t-training field we u-used last time, so l-let's start h-here." Hinata stuttered through her increasing unease.

"Alright I'm with you." Ino nodded. "You're freaking out so bad I won't leave you by yourself this session okay."

"Thank you Ino." She sighed already feeling some of the weight lift off her shoulders.

"Now back on topic. What exactly about the mysterious type has become so appealing?"

"Well it's just that you know once you get him hooked he will be faithful, and that you will always know more about him than the people outside your relationship."

"You romanticizes everything don't you?" Ino laughed.

"Well why do you like straightforward men then?"

"Damn…. it" Genma whispered

"They're not paying much attention are they?" Kakashi whispered back. "Hey was that what the damn it and the running was about this morning, that little Hyuuga girl?"

"Shut up Kakashi." Genma snapped.

"Well that dress does give me a new appreciation for her, and new hatred of her jacket."

"She was wearing less this morning." Genma grumbled.

"Oh?"

"It was a tank top and really short shorts, and she kept pulling the top down. I have to get down I told her I would train with her today. You can go now."

"It doesn't look like he's here Hinata." Ino beamed.

"I'm here." Genma nodded as Kakashi drew the attention to them.

"Oh, Kakashi just the sensei I was needing to talk to!" Ino exclaimed.

"What a not so subtle was to get them alone Ino." Kakashi chuckled.

"What?" Ino looked at Hinata and then back at Kakashi. "Oh crap, no Hinata I am not doing that. Kakashi I need to know what your genin test was, I want to fail my students too." Hinata was finally able to breathe as she remembered Ino's own problem.

"Oh, alright but why."

"They want to give me a team, and I don't want one." Kakashi chuckled. As Ino walked up to him he could see the desperation in her eyes. "So can you explain what you did to me?"

"Why don't you ask Sakura?" Kakashi said walking off towards the trees while grabbing out his book. Ino followed closely behind begging for information.

"G-Genma, a-about this m-morning." Hinata stuttered.

"Don't worry about it I was just a little surprised, no big deal." He waved a hand dismissively. Hinata nodded weakly. "Ready to get started?" Hinata nodded quietly again. Genma gave a longing look at Kakashi. He wished he could be getting hounded by the loud blonde instead right now.

Ino yelped as a ninja star flew past her face and embedded it's self in a tree trimming off a few strands of Kakashi's hair in the process. "Ino, you said you want to train with Genma also, didn't you?" Hinata asked sweetly twirling another star around her finger. The blonde spun around and ran back to them.

"Yes, yes I did." Kakashi chuckled to himself as he made a mental not that the shy, quiet kunoichi could actually be very deadly. "Since I was only temporarily preoccupied, would you please stop trying to cut my hair with those! We all get irritated, but you could just learn to yell like a normal person you know!" Hinata only shrugged as they followed Genma to the target area.

* * *

"Ino you're still worrying more about force than you are placement." Genma sighed as he tried to explain this to the blonde again.

"Ino," Hinata interrupted him. "The senbon are needles, they don't need the so much weight from your hand behind them. A needle is designed to be slim and sharp. It glides through air and skin without as much force as a throwing star." Hinata tried to explain to her friend in her own words.

"It's just so different from what I'm used to." The pale blonde whined to her friend. As Genma sighed again from the tree he was sitting beside.

"Who would have thought that the princess is actually deadlier than Yamanaka?" Kakashi mused out loud.

"Me, well since yesterday that is." Genma responded. "She learned the senbon so easily. It's like it was always just waiting for her to find it. She won't need me around for long." He smiled.

"Speaking of you being around her…" Kakashi asked with a sneaky tone. "How was this morning's show?"

"I didn't see a thing other than cleavage you perv."

"You couldn't look past her cleavage and I'm the pervert here?"

"Not what I meant at all." Genma sighed. "Ino, seriously are you even trying at this point?"

"Bite me Shiranui!" Ino stomped her foot and yelled.

"You are not helping Genma." Hinata scolded. "I'll show you again watch me." Hinata quickly pulled out a senbon and placed it between her fingers and with a flick of her wrist it embedded in the bulls-eye. She then brought out three and placed them between her fingers and sent all three into the three different targets. "It's not about the force Ino it's all about the quick and smooth motion." Ino tried again once again barely hitting the target, but embedding the senbon all the way into the wood. Hinata laughed as Ino stomped her foot and yelled at the weapon. "Hey, look at it this way. Maybe it's just Kami's way of letting me be better than you at something."

"Whatever I am giving this weapon up for now." Ino sighed. "We've been here from five hours and the only thing I have accomplished is destroying the bottom half of that paper target. I am not made to use a senbon, but Hinata you seem like a natural."

"She kind of is a natural. It's only her second day. We can't all be great everything Ino." Kakashi piped up.

"Yes, like how some of us are completely incapable of helping other people get out of being a sensei." Ino shot back.

"Exactly like that." Kakashi said with an exaggerated eye crinkle and head tilt. Hinata and Genma both chuckled.

"I'm going home." Ino said as she ground her teeth. "Today has not been my day."

"If you wait for me to pick up my senbon I'll walk that way with you." Hinata offered as she rushed over. To start collecting her set.

"It's okay Hinata, I'll walk her home." Kakashi said. "Plus I'm sure if I don't break her down today she'll hound me for weeks to come."

"I won't give up that easily Kakashi-sensei!" Ino vowed as she followed after the leaving jounin.

"It's already pretty dark why don't I go ahead and walk you home to Hinata?" Genma asked nonchalantly.

"U-um… you know it would probably be smarter if you walked Ino home. She says you live the same building. So just go with them. I can handle myself I am a kunoichi, you know."

"I'm a ninja too, but that doesn't mean I don't have manners. It is only polite for me to walk you home." He said with a friendly smile.

"You're right." Hinata sighed. "Plus, I have a few questions for you anyways." Genma stiffened. _Please, let these questions be of a wholesome nature no matter how unlikely that maybe, _He silently pleaded.

The pair walked for a while in silence, and part of Genma was almost convinced she had decided he was not the right person to ask. Just as his hopes had started to build he glanced at her and saw her blushing. He watched as she opened and shut her mouth without a sounded. _So much for wholesome, _He sighed.

"Just spit it out. I am kind of training you for this too, you know." He forced himself to tell her, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Okay, I'm asking because you know the entirety of my situation." She started and then paused again before continuing. "Say a girl, and yes roll with the hypothetical it makes it easier, so say a girl was completely and I do mean completely unsure of anything past a simple sweet kiss. How does that girl go about finding someone to teach her, and not break her heart?"

"Well….." Genma's thoughts instantly went to places where he shouldn't allow them to, and everything was telling him to offer himself up. "That's a tricky question." He had to find a different segment of his brain, one section that wasn't completely and wholly tainted with perversion would be great right now. "Ah, got it. She doesn't."

"What?" Hinata cried.

"Hinata, you're…" He was stopped in his tracks by an icy glare. "Okay, sorry. She won't find anything like that as long as she believes her heart is capable of getting broke by the situation." Her eyebrows rose in confusion. "Just stay with me here. If she was to go into a training of the physical nature and let herself believe it was anything more than learning the physical mechanics of the human body, then that girl is setting herself up to be broken. If she let a man place his lips, his hands, and maybe even more on her and constantly reminded herself that it was only a learning experience then maybe she'd get out unscathed. I say maybe, because the heart sometimes is a horrible listener."

"Ah, so if I went at it expecting anything more than a training session I would be leaving myself vulnerable." She sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I don't know either. On everything else though you are doing really well. If that makes you feel any better." Genma nudges her with his elbow.

"Not really. I don't know why I am even stuck in this situation." She mumbled. Genma shrugged as they fell into silence. It wasn't long before they were at Hinata's building, but when Genma slowed and she showed no signs of noticing where they were he took them around the block. On the third trip around her block Hinata's mood suddenly shifted. "I can't give up though." She said smiling up at Genma. "I have to work hard so that I can prove myself as a ninja." Genma smirked back down at her.

"That's right and were here." He stopped motioning to her building.

"Oh, oh my gosh I didn't even notice we were getting close. Thank you Genma. I feel a little better about my training." Hinata waved as she walked to her building. Genma was turning around to head back towards his place when she ran back up to him. "When are we going to train next, I figured it's safer to ask now."

"Just come find me when you have a chance to train." Genma laughed. "I won't embarrass you like that again I promise." Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll probably find you within the next couple of days. Being taken off the active roster has given me a lot of free time." She lightly chuckled as they parted ways.

He watched her go into her building out of the corner of his eye. She was really a confusing girl. One minute she couldn't talk without stuttering and then the next she was asking how to learn about sex. He didn't like not understanding things and so here was again with his thoughts all revolving around her. "I need a drink." He sighed.

* * *

Half an hour later Genma was joined at the bar by his most annoyingly patient friend. Genma didn't even give the masked man the benefit of sideways glance. They sat in silence for another 15 minutes as Genma continued taking shots of sake. He didn't know if it was because the Yamanaka girl had exhausted him, or if the man was trying to judge how well his jokes would go over right now.

"So, have you drank away your perversion yet?" Kakashi asked feigning concern.

"You ask me that, while sitting there reading that book?" Genma gestured to the smutty novel in Kakashi's hands.

"I'm not trying to stifle my perversions, you are the only one here doing that. I embrace who I am, and you are trying to drink it away. It is a completely different situation."

"I am not trying to drink away anything about myself, it's just everything about her I'm trying to get rid of."

"Why exactly?" Kakashi asked setting down the book.

"She's not like our normal Kakashi."

"Which means what exactly?" Kakashi asked.

"She's not just out looking for a one night stand. She's not even sure what she wants from a man. She's sweet and calm. She's a virgin for Kami's Sake." Genma sighed in exasperation.

"Quick question. How the hell do you know that?" Kakashi put his book back in its pouch and turned towards Genma in interest.

"A hypothetical situation."

"You know I hate those, please let's not."

"Not now you idiot, she asked me a question in a hypothetical situation and asked how a girl would learn if all she knew were simple childlike kisses. She's not even fully an adult." He ordered another bottle of sake.

"Oh…. Yeah leave that one alone. I'll be your wingman for the night. Go relieve some sexual tension my friend." Kakashi patted him on the back. Then turned and leaned his back against the bar. "Hey look isn't that the little blondie from the weapons shop?" He tapped Genma on the shoulder. "You know she's always way nicer to you than me. Come on buddy she wouldn't take a lot to take home. You won't even have to seduce her. Let's play some darts and she'll come to you." Genma sighed.

"I would really rather not tonight Kakashi."

"As your friend I am going to annoyingly push you into this, because it is in my opinion that you need this."

"Whatever, let's play darts."

* * *

Hinata had barely made it home when TenTen had burst in through her front door. Hinata barely avoided her upturned hands with four senbon.

"Wow, you have really gotten good with those. Scary good." TenTen laughed.

"Don't you know to knock on a ninja's door? Are you crazy?" Hinata scolded.

"Come on, I bring gifts!" TenTen said raising her hands to show the four clothing bags she held in them. "I had Neji ask around the compound and he found your size. With that information I have now compiled ten different outfit options suitable for your current mission. Before you ask yes, Ino told me everything." Hinata sighed and motioned TenTen to follow her to the bedroom.

"Show me what you've got."

"Only one condition first."

"What?"

"If I do show you all these things then you have to wear one of them out tonight with me."

"I already wore a trampy outfit out and about once today." Hinata said motioning to her current outfit.

"So let's show them another one, and really shock someone!" TenTen grabbed her hands in a pleading style.

"If I decline?"

"I will tell Neji that I found these in your drawer and that's why my services were rejected." TenTen said holding up a few pieces of string.

"What are those exactly?" Hinata asked laying down sideways on her bed and looking at TenTen.

"Crotchless panties." TenTen said with an evil smirk.

"Where did you even get those?" Hinata gaped at her.

"I have my ways, so ready to see your options?"

"Fine, but I am tired so I'm not drinking too much. I am also going to take a shower before going anywhere."

"Terms accepted, now have an open mind." TenTen warned her as she started searching through the bags.

* * *

An hour and half later and the girls were finally walking into the bar. _I might become an alcoholic if this becomes a habit. _Hinata absently thought to herself as TenTen laughed at whatever story she was telling Hinata. When they swung the door open they were instantly met with the back of a man. They both stopped for a second and stared as he raised one hand that held a dart and then threw the dart.

"Told you it would be a breeze." The man cheered for himself. "Now don't you know me a kiss beautiful?" He purred to the girl next to him. TenTen laughed as Hinata felt her spine stiffen.

"I don't this fool has even noticed us yet." TenTen giggled to Hinata as the man bent down to a woman with blonde hair.

"Genma. Would you please move." Hinata tried to ask. TenTen glanced at her in confusion.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. Genma! You're in the way!" Hinata yelled over the crowd and to her annoyance she felt a slight stirring of some kind of unhappy emotion.

"Holy shit, Hinata yelled. I'm going to faint." TenTen clutched her chest jokingly.

"Hinata?" The man spun around towards them. His mouth instantly fell slightly agape.


End file.
